Just Like Cinderella
by KristyItachi
Summary: I'm sure you have all heard the story of Cinderella. You know, the beautiful girl with the two mean step-sisters, and wicked step-mother? Yea that one, well in the end old Cindy marries the handsome prince and they live happily ever after, right? Well...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any money from this story.

A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first try at a Harry Potter fic and I would very much appreciate if you guys tell me what you think of it! Also this is my third story so I know my writing style is no where I want it to be yet so please bear with me. Thank you. ^_^

Also this story is not Beta-ed so if you find any grammer and spelling mistakes please inform me in your reviews! And if anyone is willing to beta my story I would greatly appreciate it as well, just send me an e-mail or leave it in a review.

OK that's it from me enjoy the story.

* * *

**Dedicated to Cdraco/Chibidraco for giving me great advice and the courage to write a Harry Potter fic! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"....oy!"

".._Sign_.."

_I'm sure you have all heard the story of Cinderella. You know, the beautiful girl with the two mean step-sisters, and wicked step-mother? Yea that one, well in the end old Cindy marries the handsome prince and they live happily ever after, right? Well that was the fairy tale, this is the reality version. _

_OK, so maybe it's not your average tale of-sad girl-marrying prince- and living happily ever after-story. For one, I'm definitely not a girl and since my name isn't Cinderella you can just call me Harry, and for two I definitely don't have two mean step-sisters and a wicked step-mother. Though my story is pretty similar, both my parents died when I was very young and currently I'm living with my aunt Petunia, my Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley. Though you probably already guessed, aunt and uncle equal wicked step-mother and my cousin Dudley? Well he's so big he equates to two-mean step-sisters -in-one._

_So you're probably wondering where I'm going with all this, right? Well just bear with me for a while and I'll tell you how I was rescued by my very own 'prince' charming._

"Boy!!"

_But first I have to go make breakfast, collect the laundry and prepare the baths. _

" You lazy Boy! Get down hear an fix my Breakfast!' _That would be Uncle Vernon._

" And make sure to get the laundry!" _Yep, you guessed it, Aunt Petunia._

"And I need a bath!" _. do._

_See what I mean?_

"BOY!!!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

_You still there? Sorry about the wait, you know the whole 'Cinderella thing', anyway I'm final finished with all the morning chores and now Dudley and I are being drop-off at school. Hm? No, don't worry, my aunt and uncle aren't suddenly being 'nice' you know how it goes, they have to keep up appearance in 'public'. Otherwise, how would it look them dropping off their precious Dudley and not the other kid? Mmhm._

_Oh yea, that's another difference between me and old Cindy; School. Through-out the whole Cinderella story I have never once heard them mention any school, I mean Cindy couldn't be no older than, what sixteen? Shake my head, now that's what you call poor educational systems. _

"Boy! Get your head out of la-la land and get out the car!" _Hm, it seems we've arrived. _

"Yes uncle Ver**_mon_**" _Ah-ah did you get it?No? Well I tried._

"And you better not give Dudely any trouble either or you'll be doing extra chores tonight!- yo' hear me boy?"

"..._Sign_...Yes uncle Vernon" _Extra chores, wow that's a new one.....can you taste the sarcasm?_

"Off with you then!" _My pleasure._

_It's weird, but when I'm at school it feels as if I'm finally free, I guess that's natural though, at school there are no Aunt Petunia's or Uncle Vermon's to boss me around and once Dudley finds his co-bullies I mean 'friends' he hardly pays attention to me._

_Hogwarts, the actual name of the school (yea I know), is pretty cool. It has this warm and calming feel to it you know? Its like every time I step through these doors the building is welcoming me home. It's definitely better than being at that house anyway. Walking down the corridors and stepping through my home-room door I immediately head for my two bestfriends and my seat at the back of the class. _

"Hey mate!"

" 'Ello Ron"

"Harry mate, did you get to watch the game last night?"

"No, I cou-"

"_Ahem_"

"Oh sorry Hermione!"

"It's OK Harry, did you remember your homework for chemistry?"

_Oh shit! I knew I was forgetting something, argh I was supposed to have researched the effect of Carbon-Dioxide on the Ozone last night, but because of Dudley I had to do extra chores...again._

"Snape's going to murder me!"

"You and me both mate, I totally forgot after watching the game."

"Honestly! I can't believe you guys and especially you Ronald, didn't I specificaally call you last night to remind you?"

" ......"

"Argh, lucky for you guys I foresaw this and prepare extra essays, I don't know what you would do without me!"

"Yes! I'm saved, thanks Hermione"

"Yea, you're the best 'Mione"

"Mmh!"

_Bestfriend, the greatest gift since bread! At least mine are. Ron the comic relief of the group always being the joke man and lightening the mood and Hermione, the book worm and the conscience to both Ron and I and as you can also plainly see the brains too. If it weren't for them I don't know how I would survive most of the time. _

"Well if it isn't Potty, Bush-head Granger and the weasel"

_And then there was Draco Malfoy, the spoilt rich kid, captain of the soccer team and the bane of my existence and-_

"Why you-" _There goes Ron._

"Malfoy"

_- if you haven't realised yet, he's, believe it or not my 'Prince Charming'._

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yep, That's the first chapter. So how did you like? Please Review and tell me.

KristyItachi


End file.
